This is not the end
by SweetPearl
Summary: After the ceremonial battle, Atem leaves the world of living, what would happen if Yugi also jump in to afterlife with Atem?
1. Prologue

Yugi's Pov

* * *

I ordered silent magician "Attack Atem directly"

as the silent magician attacks him, his life points dropped to 0.

Tears filled my eyes, I dropped to my knees, crying. I covered my mouth with my hands. After a moment or so, two hands were placed on my shoulder, I uncovered my mouth and looked up, it was mou….no Atem.

"A winner does not fell to his knees crying, Yugi" He gave me an encouraging smile.

"But…but" more tears kept falling from my eyes. "I'm a coward, I…I"

"You're not a coward anymore, Yugi" he said in a soft tone. "I have taught you about the principles needed to win. Now that I'm leaving, there would be no one else for Yugi to follow and that there would be one and only Yugi, Yugi Mutou."

Then his hand pulled me onto my feet, I stared at the ground. He smiled at me and turned to the eye of wdjat.

"So that's how it ends, huh? Nice! You think you can just show up and change everybody's life...and then just leave?!" Honda was sad though he gave a smile.

"Exactly, Pharaoh, I know walking through that door means your spirit will finally be free, and it's all for the best, but it just doesn't seem fair! I mean...I feel like we were all just getting to know you! In fact, you were just beginning to get to know yourself, and now you're being taken away for us... I know we should be happy for you, but it's really hard to do that when you're losing your best friend, and you just understand why it has to be that way!" Anzu told him, but she also smiled slightly.

"I guess there are some things we're not supposed to understand...just look at me, I go through half my life not understanding what's going on...but I know that true friends may be hard to leave, but they're impossible to forget! And even if his stay wasn't as long as we would've liked, we're lucky we knew him at all"

Jonouchi gave a large encouraging grin. Atem smiled at Jonouchi, Honda and Anzu and then turned to me. I couldn't say anything, I just stared at him and tried to gave a slight sad smile. Atem smiled at me to and then turned his gaze toward the door.

"Pharaoh, pls tell the door your name to pass onto afterlife"

Atem stood confidently in front of the door, his face was serious,

"I'm son of Pharaoh Akhenamkhanen and my name is Atem"  
The eye of wdjat began to glow and the double door started to open. I keep staring even though my eyes were filling with tears,

Atem give a confident thumb up and walked to that blinding light.

I have to stop him, I have to stop him, I have to stop him, I dunno why but IHAVETOSTOPHIM otherwise, I'll pass to afterlife with him.

The second idea seemed best so I suddenly turned to look everyone, for the last time,

"Jonouchi, Kaiba, Anzu, Honda….farewell" and then I ran to the door, which was almost closing

"Yugi, hey man, wait-"

"Yugi"

"Yugi"

"YUGI"

" Hey moron, are you gone insane?"

I heard those familiar voices, even Kaiba shouted at me but I didn't looked back, my goal is only one thing,  
I can't live without my "Mou hitori no boku" (the other me) so I'll have to go in afterlife.

I jumped in and that light almost blinded me, then my world gone black, I passed out.


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks a lot to my reviewers and who added my story to their fav/ following list :)  
Hands out cookies and brownies:  
(::) (::) [ ] [ ] [ ] (::) (::) [ ]

* * *

Yugi's Pov

I snuggled into whatever I was lying on and moved a bit, whatever I was lying in, it was pretty hot.

I let go a large yawn, I felt so hot all over my body, I opened my eyes slightly and

what? Sand? I jumped out of my sleep.

There was nothing except sands, sands and sands. I was in a freaking desert.

Where on earth is this place?

I remembered everything after the little silence, I walked no, jumped toward the door to pass onto afterlife with Atem, and then I lost consciousness.

…

"Is it, by any chance afterlife?" I asked myself, standing.

"Well whatever, I need to find some shade." I murmured, then I looked down at my clothes, I was wearing my school uniform.

"That cloth is really bad for desert, I must say." Then I took out my coat and put it on my head like a headdress.

After walking for hours, I was really exhausted but I saw something, a white dot.  
A light of hope came into my eyes and I ran toward the white dot, even though I was really exhausted.

* * *

I ran, ran and ran toward the dot, the dot was becoming bigger and bigger with every step and then finally it became a village. Children were playing on the streets, some were buying, selling and trading. I gave a big tired grin.

"I finally did it" but in the same moment another thought popped up in my head,

I look like Mou….Pharaoh

I jumped at that thought, cause everyone will think that I'm Atem's doppelganger. But since I'm small no one will hopefully notice me.

With that thought I rolled under a thing which looked like a table and then crawled a little and found a barrel, I grasped it and pulled it toward me, it fell and I opened its lid and crawled in and closed its lid.

Thank god, it has small holes, I can breathe.

Then I closed my eyes and slept.

* * *

I moved in my sleep most probably and then…  
THUMP and its lid opened I rolled out of it.

"Ow" I muttered, half outside and half inside, I turned around and noticed that I was receiving many stares,

"Ehh…" I began screeching my head and….

"Eyyyaaa" someone pulled me from the barrel, I looked up with a face full with fear, that was a man, there was many noises, I hopelessly closed my eyes and waited for the big punch but….. Nothing came, I felt the man putting me onto ground and it was becoming quite too I opened my eyes, the man fixed my collar, put on my coat and patted my clothes clean as much as he could. And then he backed away and bowed, and everyone other started to do that too.

"EH?" I stared at them, confused.

Didn't the Egyptians bowed to the pharaoh? The…..pharaoh? Oh man shoot, I look like the pharaoh!

I panicked and ran to the man and tried to pull him to his feet but he didn't shook a bit.

"I'm not the pharaoh, pls don't bow to me" I tried to say but no one stood up, suddenly I heard some footsteps, I turned back, it was a cold looking man with a spear, who was looking like a guard then another person appeared who almost looked same. They stared at me for a moment then began whispering something in a language I couldn't understand,

Whatever they are saying, I have a bad feeling about thi-

My thoughts were cut off by one of the guards' work, he held up his spear to me, Though I was naïve, I was smart also and I quickly understood what he was trying to do and after understanding I stared at the man for a microsecond and sprinted away in a random diection.


	3. Chapter 3

I'm so sorry for not updating quickly :( thanks to my reviewers :D I like to say one thing: this story will not contain any Yaoi, lemon etc. Atem and Yugi brotherly love in canon and in my stories forever :D

To story -

Yugi's Pov

I ran toward a random direction, I was running that fast that I kicked many pots, barrels and other utensils and bricked some but though I didn't stopped, I suddenly hit a rock and fell.

"Shoot!" I mumbled and closed my eyes but I didn't hit the floor. I opened my eyes, a guard was holding my coat standing in front of me, his eyes were almost burning with anger. He shouted something in his voice.

_Before I even meet other me for judgment, I'll die here. What shall I do? What? Wha- _

I cut my thoughts, I noticed that the guard was holding my coat and not my shoulder and my arms were slipping every moment. I took the chance and free my arms from my coat and ran away again.

I turned my head a little, I was almost going to roll in the sand and laugh. They were standing dumbfounded. The quick I turned my head, the quicker I turned my head away and focused on running. I heard their shouting and ran even faster.

After running for a hour or so I successfully managed to hide somewhere, under a table. Which was almost blocked with stone. My little body easily entered that place. They searched almost everywhere except the table I was hiding.

_They get back to the palace most probably_

I thought when I heard footsteps becoming quieter every moment. When the sound of footsteps was gone I heard many people walking and most probably talking to each other.

I decided to get out and find some place safer.

Atem's Pov

I was sitting on the balcony. A gentle breeze was blowing my blonde bangs every moment. From my balcony, I could see the beautiful Nile River and the villagers. I come here often. Almost all of them thought that I only came here to see the river, but they were wrong. I come here to be alone. I always had to hid my tears when I was in the throne room. After leaving my friends and coming here, its almost like a real nightmare. Controlling the country, wear jewelry, be serious etc. Seriously, a girl even does not wear that much jewelry. I was thinking about the days I left behind. The shadow games, duelist kingdom, battle city, virtual world, orichalos, grand championship, memory world and the ceremonial duel. Whenever I think about that duel, my eyes began watering. Yugi was, is and will be my best friend forever. He was like my brother. I was almost going to hit myself for leaving him and Jonouchi, Honda, Anzu, Ryo and others.

Suddenly someone spoke from behind, snapping me back to reality "Pharaoh!" I jumped, then turned around. It was Mahad.

"Ye-oops" I mumbled. _They don't understand English. It has became my habit._

(They're talking in Egyptian language now)

"Yes, Priest Mahad?" I asked in a confused tone. "I don't think today is any meetings?"

"You're right, Pharaoh" he bowed. "I apologize for interrupting but the guards came here and they're saying that it is really important."

"I see…" I looked up in the sky. _Well that's good if I see from another side. I can keep myself busy and forget about my friends._

After a moment of silence, I spoke up. "If they say it is important then let's check it"

"Yes, My Pharaoh" Mahad bowed politely again and we walked past 3 rooms in the right side, 1st one was mine, 2nd one was my father's and 3rd one was empty. Many servants bowed. Then we walked downstairs and walked straight, it was a square and long corridor. On the right side was 4 guest rooms, 6 priest's room and Mana's room. On the left side was a doorway to a garden. There was 6 in our palace. We arrived at a corridor. On the left was dining hall and kitchen. And straight was the doorway to the throne room or the court. We walked toward it. There were beautiful flowers in a pot, on the right side of the door. I opened the door and entered the throne room. The throne was in the middle of the room. Mana, Seto, Shada, Isis and Shimon was standing in a line on the right and the left of the throne. They bowed and give me place to walk to the throne. I smiled and bowed slightly and walked toward the throne and sat on it.

There was a silence in the room for a moment. Then Seto asked me "My lord, can we start the court now?"

"Yes" I smiled a little. The soldiers hit the big copper bell once to tell the court has began.

"My Pharaoh, I assume you know that the guards have a important news, Can I tell them to enter?" Shada asked and bowed again.

"Yes" I replied quietly wandering what the important news will be.

The door opened and the guards, Maleek and Mahin entered. They bowed.

"My dear Pharaoh, a thief most probably, disguised as you and fooling the people." Maleek bowed and told me the news in a worried and hurried tone.

"What?" My eyes widened.

"Yes Pharaoh, we were passing by the market district 2, we found the people bowing to the doppelganger of yours." Mahin added.

"We quickly understood that he is your doppelganger because he was wearing weird clothes and was had violet eyes and the most shocking fact is, he is pale." Maleek said.

"He broke many baskets and pots when he was running from us, we clearly understood that he was some kind of demon thief."

"I almost caught him but he got away, you have my deepest apologies Pharaoh." Mahin added sadly.

"I-its o-okay, M-Mahin." I mumbled quietly, really surprised.

"I guess he is a inexperienced thief, but since he is small it'll be a little hard." A smile lit his face." But I found his weird cape. We will find him and we also hope that it will help us to find him faster." Saying this he handed me a coat.

_Wha? Coat? _

I grabbed it. And seeing this a little more, I almost shouted in english.

"That is Yugi's coat"

"Pharaoh?" Mahad asked in a concerned and a little scared tone.

"Uh no nothing but pls inform all the citizens about him-" Maleek cut me off.

"Yes my Pharaoh, we'll beat him to dea-" Maleek tried to reply in a serious tone but I cut him off. I was almost going to slap him, but I controlled myself.

"No, that's not necessary, Maleek. Tell the citizens that if they found that boy, they'll not harm him and take him here and you'll take him straight to me, If you harm this boy a little, you know what will happen" I replied in a serious and angered tone. " Thank you and if you wish you can go now"

"Y-yes my Pharaoh, I'm sorry" Maleek bowed.

"It's okay" I replied quietly and turned my gaze to a statue which was standing on the right side of the doorway to the main garden, it was a Arabian horse. The horse was made of pure gold and there were precious stones in its eye and tack. Some sentences in hieroglyphs were curved into the horse's right side. "That mythical magician is the king of running. Everybody should love it." The statue was beautiful. I turned to the court again.

"Shall we let them go, Pharaoh" Shada asked quietly.

"Yes" I mumbled.

"Thank you, my lord" they bowed and get out of the room.

"Is there anymore work, Shimon?" I asked quietly.

"No, Pharaoh" He smiled.

"Thank you" I smiled slightly and told the court to close and went to my private garden. It was accessible by a stair, which was in my room. I loved the garden. There was a fountain in the middle and soft grasses and many beautiful flowers in the garden. A statue of a fairy stood in the south corner of the garden and ruby, sapphire and emerald scarabs shone the pathway that leads to the fountain. I sat on a corner on the fountain and let my head rest on the horse statue that stood in the middle of the fountain.

I bought a cream colored cape and 4 breads by trading my wrist bands and my snicker. I walked and tried to find a safe place to hide since the guards could easily trace me because I'm pale. I was walking toward a random direction with a bored face and facing the ground and suddenly….Thump! I hit someone and we both fell and my cape flew and landed nearby.

"Ow" I rubbed my forehead and felt someone was looking at me, I looked up and froze, It was guards, no not only guards, a priest also.

_But it doesn't matter now_

But it was too late. The guards and the villagers surrounded me and the priest grabbed my hand and said something in a calm tone but I couldn't understand it, but I understood that he didn't mean any harm. He dragged me with him and rode a horse, I also had to and we went in the direction to the palace. I was sweating like crazy because I was scared.


	4. Chapter 4

Thanks for the reviews :) I know in my stories, there are many mistakes and I forget to put comma some time, grammar mistake, word mistake blah blah blah! Pls forgive me for my mistakes and Yugi was found by Mahad.

Thanks…

Yugi's Pov

* * *

I was so excited and scared. I keep sweating. The priest chuckled and didn't say anything but patted my head a little. Probably this calmed me a bit. But I have to admit now, it was freaking hot there and I was feeling it more since I was only wearing a black T-shirt and leather pants. But these thoughts didn't touched me a bit since I was going to meet mou hitori no boku. I couldn't wait. Time passed and we finally arrive at the palace. The guards bowed and the two guards who almost caught me looked at me with different emotions, anger, hatred, sadness, sorry etc. I turned my gaze away. I got down from the horse and the priest also. He guided me to the palace. First, we walked past a big square corridor, many servants, guards were standing there. We walked straight and the priest most probably told me to wait in the doorway. I couldn't wait to see mou hitori no boku. He was, is and will be my best friend forever. He is the person I could think as a brother. After some moments, which seemed like hours, the priest came back. I looked at him, he smiled kindly and said something in a language I couldn't understand again, he pointed to the direction and walked into the room. I followed him and also entered.….

After entering, I found Atem talking to someone in another language. There were many guars and some priests surrounding mou hitori no boku. Upon hearing footsteps, Atem turned to the door and froze mid-air. I also froze; we two looked straight in our eyes. There were many emotions going on his eyes at the moment.

Happiness. Excitement. Fear.

And after a moment, I sprinted toward Atem but he didn't moved a bit. He was fully dumbfounded.

"Other me" and with this he snapped back to reality and ran toward me. We both were smiling, maybe not only us, the whole court were smiling. Atem hugged me tightly. I rested my head on his shoulder. I quietly murmured "Atem, I'm back" and suddenly he got back.

"Aibou, that's the realm of the dead or the spirit realm. How did you get there? Is that mea-"I cut him off.

"No, Atem. I'm alive" We both stood up.

"Then how could you?" Atem looked down at me. I smiled sheepishly.

"Actually…" I kept silent for a long moment and then I finished the sentence. "I ran to the door before the door closed." Atem's eyes widened.

"You mean the eye of wdjat?" Atem asked. I only nodded in reply. Atem ran his fingers through his bangs.

"Oh man, I should have known." We both laughed and then Atem said something in other language, then he looked down at me. "I've told to give you a room and clothes. Okay?" He smiled.

"Of course okay" I replied cheerfully but the smile faded. Atem sharpened his eyes. "But what about the language?"

"Oh….it'll be a problem but whatever you need, tell me okay? I'll tell the others." Atem smiled and hugged me a little. The servants took me to a grand room, I must say it was so amazing. A copper or gold bed with milky white bed sheet, a washroom, a gold closet and a big couch. And the other decorations was so cool too, hieroglyphs were carved into the palace wall and floor. A gold horse statue with precious stone stood proudly in the southwest corner of the room. A pot filled with red and white roses was in the right of the closet. Some scarabs were shining the door.

"Yugi" I heard someone say, I turned back, it was Atem. He put an arm on my shoulder. "If you keep looking the decoration, then…well" He smiled at me. I was turning bright red.

"Heh heh….actually the decoration is so beautiful, that's why I was looking." I smiled at him.

He smiled back. "But you wanna take a bath don't you?"

"Yeah…..sorry, I forgot" Then I dashed toward the wash room. While running I hear Atem chuckle. "Oh Ra!"

* * *

After the bath I wore the Egyptian dress I was given, a t-shirt type thing, a cape and a skirt and shoes of course.

Then Atem put a hand on my shoulder and lead me to the dining hall, it was very grand and beautiful. I looked everything curiously and then Atem whispered on my ears "That's my father, Yugi" I looked up and a man walked to me and smiled. I bowed slightly and smiled. Atem began explaining in the Egyptian language. The man gave an acknowledged look and smiled to me again and after sometime we were in the dining table. Atem sat in the right side of me. There was almost hundreds types of food in the table. All of them were Egyptian. I turned to Atem with a feared look. Atem just chuckled and whispered "Dig in, no one will mind" My face became bright pink.

"That's not what I meant! I don't know what food-"

"Well, you can try anything, Yugi or if you are still being cautious, then take eat the one which is in front of my plate" He smiled and began eating.

I pouted at him a little and then took it, to my surprise, it was awesome. I polity ate but it was so hard to stop from getting drawn to that food. I bet Jonouchi will dig in. I giggled to that thought. No one except Atem and the priest who brought me here, noticed. I turned pink a little and began eating again. Atem slightly chuckled.

After eating I went to my room and leaned in the couch and closed my eyes. After eating, my eyes were against opening them and I drifted off to sleep the moment I closed my eye lids...

* * *

Pls review :D I'll give you virtual chocolate cake :) and pls tell me how I can improve my fanfic and pls point my grammar and other mistakes :)


End file.
